Just a bunch of weird stories in one
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: I couldn't get this to work on DA, so I'm gonna post it here. It's a mix of HTF, PKM, Trinity Blood, MISC inspired, and more, with a crap load of OC's that're spawns for my favorite couples. I DO NOT OWN CUDDLES, MIME, OR THE MOLE, which are in this.
1. Chapter 1

A few decades ago, a group of scientist came up with an idea to bring the dead back to life by fusing the bodies with living animals. They only had a few handfuls of successful experiments compared to how many dead people that's in this world. The first one surprisingly succeeded.

My dad was born through cloning. Her "original's" ancestor was the first one of all of us. Unfortunately, she, the original's ancestor, had only four kids, and only two of those had kids, and so on. Right now, me, and my daddy are the only two living anthros, or animal-people that are born from the first. Her original was a fox-wolf, but mainly carried the "fox-trait." My dad, the clone, is scientifically a wolf person only. I don't know how that happened, or why. She just is.

I am Yuki. I'm part wolf, part monkey. My mom's name is "Monkeybutt," where my dad's name is "Freak." I have an uncle or something. A family "adopted" Freak when she was born. She has a stepbrother, who has a little girl named Shimi. My mom named her for him. I can't remember my uncle's name. I don't care for humans that are not my friends. I was just raised that way, I guess.

"Freak!" I turned around. It's someone I don't know. It's a human with odd hair.

"That's my dad!"

"No, I mean, you're a freak! You were male-born!"

It's true. My mom is a boy, but that doesn't mean that I take crap about it.

"You're looking for a fight?" I bare my fangs.

"No! I've seen how you and your "dad" fight!"

"Then get away from me!" I hissed.

"Whatever, monkey butt!"

Yeah, I have my dad's ears, and my mom's tail.

"That's my mom!" He runs off.

"That was weird." Okay, now that I bore you with the details of my life just now. I can stop being the narrator.

"But first, lets give it a hand for Honjo, the weird haired boy that was born from a friend of my uncle for that act!

----------------------

_My friends and family are weird. My mom hopes that he can fly like his father someday. I don't even know grandpa Monkey, but apparently he has wings. _

Behind Yuki, her mom is drinking his third Red Bull. "The commercials lied! They said, "Red Bull can give you wiiiiiings!" But I don't have wiiiiings yet!"

_And my dad's a "natural-born killer." She was given the name "Freak" because of that. _

Her mom is hitting Monkeybutt with a "Wiimote," a remote controller for the Nintendo Wii. "That's enough crap for you!"

"It's not crap!" Monkeybutt protested. "It's Red Bull."

"A.K.A, crap!"

Yuki decided to live the house to get away from her annoying parents. All of her friends live pretty close by each other. Most of her friends were offspring's of her family's friends. She heard a scream in the distance. She ran after it, until she literally ran into a few friends of her. Tamaki, the natural blue and green haired, pale skin human, and Shimi, her black haired human cousin.

"What the hell was the yelling, and why are you run- what did you do!" Yuki noticed the long, red hair in Tamaki's hand.

"We... We cut off most of Hon… Honjo's hair..." Shimi said, taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong with you! You know how important it is to him to carry on the "tradition" of weird hair styles!"

"That's why we're running! Bye!" They ran passed her. Honjo was following them until he saw Yuki.

"You! Were you the one who... Who..."

"Tamaki and Shimi did it, not me. You look kind of good with short, normal leveled hair, though.

Honjo's face went red. She wasn't sure it was from blushing, or running.

"Yeah, well, they're dead. Thanks." He ran past her.

"Well, that was weird. I don't know if I should follow them, or... Well, my uncle would probably cut off my tail if I don't protect my family." She decided to run after Honjo.

When she finally caught up to them, they were in a dead end at some street. Honjo was ticking Tamaki and Shimi long enough to be considered as torture. Yuki jumped up and kicked Honjo's head. "Take that!"

"Ow... That hurt."

"That's why I did it."

"You're mean."

"Thank you!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to protect my cousin."

"Thank you!" Shimi said.

"No problem." Yuki started whispering. "I mean, I want to keep my monkey tail, you know."

"You protected me for your own benefit?"

"Pretty much, yep."

Suddenly, the panel turns black, and Freak walks in.

"I, the writer, couldn't think of any way to continue this story from there, so I'm just going to move one to the next short story, which is called..." She held up a sign. "New Neighbors!" I couldn't think up a better title."

----------

This story takes place in one of Yuki's friend's room. Shimi, Honjo, and the twins, Shia and Mia are there with her. Yuki's complaining to the twins, but no one cares about the narrator, so I'll shut up now.

"Why can't you two be as cute as 3 and 4?"

"What are you talking about?" Shia asked.

"Three " and "Four" are twins in her second favorite movie, "9." Shimi told her.

"Oh... 'Kay... Um, what's her favorite movie, then?"

"Sweeney Todd. I don't know why, but I love it, like all Tim Burton movies! Anyway, you two are almost nothing a-like personality wise. It's like, Shia's vanilla, where Mia's chocolate. Shia has needs glasses, where Mia has twenty-twenty vision!"

"Well, sorry that we have different personalities, and that we're different physically."

"You're also different visually, as well! I mean, besides the natural green bangs, blue hair thing, you two look almost nothing alike! Shia, if you'd grow out your hair, or if you, Mia, cut your hair, and Shia switched to contacts, you would look exactly alike!" She paused to breathe before saying the next crazy thing. "At least have blinking eyes!"

"You're crazy. Why did you start this argument in the first place?" Honjo asked.

"Yes I am, thank you, and I dunno."

"I don't even remember what we were doing." Mia complained.

"I think we were playing "Truth or Dare," or something." Shimi guessed.

"Okay, I dare Yuki to go open someone's front door besides her own." Honjo said to Yuki.

"No problem." Yuki ran outside, down the street, and to Honjo's house, trying to open the front door- it was locked. There wasn't a car in the driveway; his parent's aren't home. She decided to kick the door until it opened. Her friends were having a hard time catching up to her.

"Thief!" Someone yelled behind her. She panicked and turned around. A human girl? No, no breasts, it was a he. He was short, thin, and had red and yellow hair.

"I-I can explain!" Just then, Honjo and the other caught up to her. "Better yet, he can explain."

"When... I told you to open someone's door..." He took breaths in between.

"You never said I couldn't opened your door."

"What's going on?" The girly male screamed.

"He-" She pointed to Honjo. "Dared me to open someone's front door besides my own. Since it was him who dared me, I decided to "Sparta-kick" his door."

"Is the lock okay?" Honjo checked. "Yes. Thank you!" He sighed in relief.

"By the way, who are you? Are you new to this area?"

The blonde redhead nodded. "I moved in a couple days ago. I'm Kaname, and you are?" The three humans introduced themselves before Yuki did.

"I'm Yuki." Kaname looked surprised.

"Really? You don't seem like a "gentle princess" to me. Not at all!"

"My dad named me. I don't know why she named me what she did. I have the "killer instinct" from her."

"Oh, that's nice. Wait, "dad" and "her?"

"Yep. My mom's a dude. I don't know how that happened, but he has the c-section scar to prove it."

"I see… So, I can tell that you three-" he pointed at Honjo and the twins. "Are humans, you two-" he was looking at the twins. "Are almost identical twins, and you, Yuki-" he pointed to her. "Are a cat. But you don't know-"

"Wrong! I'm a wolf-monkey! Actually, a wolf-monkey-bird, but I guess I'll get the wings when I'm older."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm a half-vampire."

They all stared daggers at him. "You liar." They said.

"It's bright outside." Shia said.

"Vampires burn when the sun hits them." Mia continued.

"So why are you…"

"…Outside?"

"Wow! I guess you're twins after all!" Yuki jumped for joy.

"You doubted it?" They both said at the same time.

"Not all vampires burn in the sun! And none of them burn when they're only seventeen!"

They all stared at him again.

"You're not seventeen, you're too short." Honjo told him.

"Vampires don't age as fast at other people. My dad looks like he's just eighteen. If he was that age that would mean that he was a father at one. But actually, he's a couple hundreds of years old."

They seemed surprised.

"I wish I could be over a hundred and look like an eighteen year old." Honjo muttered.

Suddenly, a cheery tune filled the air. The twins perked up. "Ice cream?"

"Nah, not cheery enough. Almost sounds like circus mu-" A colorful trailer came up in their neighborhood. "-Sic?"

"Step right up, and see the reindeer and the reindeer-mole do un-human, or any race, tricks!" a guy with dark purple hair, glasses, and a cane was shouting into a megaphone. "That's the mole." Yuki guessed. "Probably the one that's not doing any tricks."

The purple mole-human grabbed a large, red ball from the trailer, but tripped and fell on his face when he tried getting out. A bright purple haired person with a white face, antlers, and large-for-human ears ran up to the mole and helped him up. "Thank you, honey." the reindeer didn't answer with words- he pet the mole on the head instead.

"Honey? So the reindeer-mole thing is father-born with two fathers." Honjo guessed. It looked like he was right. A reindeer with two shades of purple- one light, one dark, ears similar to the mole's ears, red glasses, white face make-up, and antlers came out to see what was wrong with one of his dad's.

"I'm okay, Keiichi. I just fell. Nothing unusual." The mole's son and lover helped him up.

"This story's going fairly slow." Shia commented.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Mia agreed.

"Anyway, step right up, and see my wife and son do some tricks as the opening act!"

A few neighbors ran outside to watch. Kaname separated from the usual group as well. The reindeer and the deer-mole started doing handstands on the giant balls they had. Everyone seemed amazed by their tricks. "You haven't seen anything yet. Like me!" Kaname chuckled. Yuki showed up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"What's so funny." That startled the half-vampire.

"Don't do that! It's just that, I happened to know that the mole's blind. You know, "Blind as a mole?" We moved down here 'cause of them. We're their bodyguards, sort of. Okay, now you know, so leave me alone!" Kaname was getting annoyed and just told Yuki everything.

"Nah. I don't wanna." Kaname was getting kind of mad.

"I don't even know you! Get away!"

"Not until you promise that you won't call the police."

"For what? Oh, that. I believe you, so I won't call anyone on you."

"Thank you." She just stayed right where she was.

"I thought you said you would leave me alone."

"I'm not bothering you just standing here, watching, am I?"

"Well..." The deer and deer-mole stopped with their act. "I guess not."

"Up next, we have the rabbit and rabbit-chipmunk! Cuddles, and her daughter, Luna!" A Yellow haired and eared, and a pink haired and long-eared came out of the trailer with a human-canon.

"Holey crap!" Yuki looked down, and up at Luna. "That bitch has huge boobs!"

"Where you have none!" Kaname laughed.

"Not funny!"  
"Yes it is!" He calmed down a little.

Luna lit the wick on the canon with Cuddles inside of it. A few seconds later, Cuddles flew in a rainbow-like style and landed in an open window one some random house.

"Oh my- He just landed in someone's house!" Shimi yelled.

"Where'd you come from?" Yuki was startled.

"Hi. Actually, I was here for a while, but I didn't want to disturb you and your new friend."

"I don't even know him! He just moved here recently!"

"Whose house is that?" Shimi tried changing the subject.

"Mine. That's why he was aiming for the house." Kaname answered.

"And now to end this! Mime and Keiichi-" he pointed to the two. "-Are going to do some amazing tricks! You won't believe that you're awake!"

The father- or mother and his child started balancing on a rubber ball, riding a unicycle, juggling chainsaws that are running, sticks on fire, and that sort of stuff.

"He's right. I'm not awake. Yuki, bite me." Yuki decided to chew on Shimi's shoulder.

"Ow! Don't eat me! God! I just want to make sure that I'm awake! Am I bleeding?"

"No, you're not bleeding. I didn't even bite you that hard, if hard at all."

"You're a mean friend, aren't you? I'd hate to see you with your enemies." Kaname noticed.

"That's where you're wrong. Shimi and I are cousins! Practically sisters."

"But you look nothing a like, at all!"

"We're not blood related. My dad was adopted before she was cloned."

"Your dad was cloned?"

"Yep, we're the only two decedents of the first half breed!"

"Oh. Cool." Kaname said in a bored tone.

"You don't seem to care."

"I don't."

"Ass hole."

When the show ended, Shimi dragged Yuki and followed Kaname.

"Shimi, don't drag me!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Stalkers."

"No, stalker! Shimi dragged me here!"

"Are these new friends of yours?" The Mole asked, not recognizing .

"Yep!" Shimi said excitingly.

"Shimi! We just met him today!"

"Really? You make fast friends!" The Mole said proudly.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess we can be considered as friends now." Kaname seemed both relieved and annoyed. How is that possible?

"So, what do you want with me know?"

"I was wondering if you could introduce me to your friends?" Shimi asked bluntly.

"If they don't mind, I guess. Luna, Keiichi! Could you come here for a second?" He yelled. They came outside.

"What is it? Who are they?" Luna examined the wolf-monkey and her cousin.

"These are Shimi and Yuki, my stalkers."

"Stalker! I was just dragged into this!"

"Aw! Cute kitty!" Luna stroked Yuki behind her left ear. Yuki pulled away.

"I'm not a cat! I'm a monkey and a wolf!"

"Sorry. 'Can't blame me for not knowing."

Keiichi the reindeer-mole-person, waved at the two girls.

"Hi." Shimi said. "How are you…?"

Keiichi only signed "Good."

"He barely talks. Like his mom, but he doesn't talk at all."

"He's cute. I want to hug him in my sleep. Which reminds me." Yuki stroked under Luna's chin. "Cute puppy!"

"You know that I am a rabbit chipmunk! The Mole said so!"

"Wait, his name is actually "The Mole?" Shimi asked.

"Yeah. Creative name, huh?" Kaname decided to answer for Luna.

"Very."

Suddenly Yuki stared daggers at Luna's breast.

"Why are you looking at me like that…?"

"What do you have in your bra?"

"What? Nothing!"

"LIAR!"

"It's not Tuesday, it isn't Wednesday, its MONDAY!" Shimi screamed.

Now everyone in the area where looking at her.

"What?" Kaname asked.

"'Sorry. It's a parody of the person who called Obama a liar during his speech."

"Now I forgot what I was talking about…" Yuki looked around in confusion.

"Well, anyway, we're going to be here for a long while, so it's nice to have some friends already." Luna said. Keiichi nodded.

"We're making friends way to quickly. Oh well, whatever. I gotta go, though. It's already getting kind of late." Yuki grabbed Shimi.

"Okay then, bye-bye!" Luna and Keiichi waved good-bye.

Yuki walked Shimi home before going to her house. After the usual parental greetings and supper, Yuki told her parents what has happened today.

"So, you met them? That's nice." Freak said with a smile.

"It's so good that you've made anthro friends!" Monkey said, excited for her.

"Thanks. I'm going to go up to my room now. Thank you for dinner." And she went up to her room. She laid down back first on her bed, shortly sleeping after words.

Washi (My brother): Well that was a crappy ending!

Freak: At least it has an ending!


	2. Chapter 2

I should start writing down my ideas… I come up with them when I'm nowhere near a computer, and then once I'm on one… DAMN THESE WRITERS BLOCKS! I'M GOING TO CRY!!

I remember a street-gang thing… And a scene that was inspired by Mindless Self Indulgence. (They own themselves.)

"Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood" inspired half of these characters. (Which Hiromu Arakawa owns.)

The front door was opened. The young girl stared at it. "Just to let you know!" She screamed at the door. "Your front door was open, so I'm just going to use your bathroom! And steal some food while I'm at it." She ended quietly. She sneaked in the house. The kitchen was the first room she was in after entering the house.

"What was that?" She heard a faint noise.

"It sounded like screaming. Let's go check it out." Another voice. She started scrambling to the door again, but she lost her footing and fell. "Oh…"

She tried to get back up before she heard screaming. "Please! Please help me!!" She turned around. There was a girl, looked no older then her, covered in blood. "A hybrid?" The blood stained the girl's brown fur. "Are you okay?"

"Help… Police… I need the police! Help me get the police!"

"I'm sorry. I can't…"

"Why not? I need help! You're a terrible person if you don't help!"

"I can't go to the police because I'm a wanted fugitive!" She covered her mouth. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Seriously? You're wanted? For what?" The other girl seemed to be calm.

"Um… Breaking and entering, shoplifting, stealing in general… Why am I telling you?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I called 911 right this second to tell them…"

"No! Don't tell the police! That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid! Please! Please don't!!"

"Okay. You hear that, guys?"

A group of people, all covered in blood, walked around the corner and into the room. The green haired girl face turn pale... Well, paler. (If that was even possible.) They were all taller then the little girl, well, all but one of them. There were more humans then hybrids. One had a strong build with silver hair and black eyes, one of the only few girls had long, blonde hair, green eyes. The short guy was bald with a tail and sharp teeth. His pupils were vertical, 'like a cat's' she thought. She assumed that he was an alligator. There was a fairly tall man with charcoal hair sitting on his shoulders. There was one that was short, but taller than the fox girl. He had tall black hair and twin swords on his back. The other female had pink hair and matching feathers. Her nails were long and looked tough. She assumed that was the leader of the group.

"Should we take her in, Ren?"

"She's cute, small, a little like you. We could use her."

"Cool! Well, congratulations, girl, you are officially the new member of…" The fox girl walked up to the confused girl, now lying on the floor. "She passed out."

Yep. Confusing, but if you watch "Keiitan" (me) on DeviantArt, you might get a little less confused. I'll probably introduce the characters properly in the future, maybe…


End file.
